luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Shovel Knight
''"FOR SHOVELRY!" '~ Shovel Knight '''Shovel Knight, or better known as the Blue Burrower himself! This shoveling knight happens to be the main protagonist of his titular game, but also one of the rivals of King K Rool. He made himself some cameo appearances in some videos, but he plays a central role in The Misadventures of King K Rool, since he's not just King K. Rool's rival, but an ally as well to stop Woomy along with Propeller Knight. Background Along with Shield Knight, she and him were very close as they shared adventures with one another. Then one day, Shield Knight sacrificed herself in the Tower of Fate, which much to Shovel Knight's dismay and grief. Until a band of knights called the Order of No Quarter led by the Enchantress decided to show up afterwards, a quest ensues and he makes his way to defeat the Order and Enchantress. Appearance While it is unknown of what he looks like underneath all the cerulean armor, his helmet also dons two horns, and his armor has some yellow highlights to them, two on his horns, two on his shoulder armor, and his belt as well. And as his name entitles, he wields his trusty shovel. As King K Rool's "Buddy" Shovel Knight is often paired up with K Rool in all of his shenanigans. Although he doesn't necessarily like King K Rool, he often loves seeing what shenanigans he will get into. Shovel Knight has a sense of justice, and is always getting the two of them out of trouble. Episode Appearances *Super Plush PacMan: Of Clyde and a Lichyard (cameo) *Angry Birds Go Plush Episode 7: Mario's World (First Appearance!) *The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: The Vote *The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: The Smash Tourney *The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: Wrath of Woomy *LuigiFan Plush Short: Specter Knight's DLC *Super Plush Mario: The Arrogant Amiibo Thief *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool: King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE *Go Shrek or Go Spirits: A Smash Bros Ultimate Special (cameo only) *Super Plush Mario: Luigi Jones and the Temple of the Forbidden Game Quotes "Oh sorry, just waiting for my line!" "Oh hell no I'm not driving, you drive." "Troubled, friend?" "STEEL THINE BUTT." "I defeated Kratos, I defeated the Battletoads, then I can surely beat an alligator wearing a cape and a crown." "Tell K Rool, Shovel Knight says farwell." "Aha! See? Now that's your talent: being the largest creature in the sea!" "Oh really! You think you're so tough? I fought Boneclangs stronger than ya!" "Stay on your toes, lads!" "Hah! There you go, Crash! That's using the old noodle!" Trivia * Shovel Knight is LuigiFan's favorite indie-game character. * Though Shovel Knight is on "okay terms" with K Rool, he secretly wishes to do better than him. * Shovel Knight has had two designs. One is his design from WeLoveFine and the other is his design by Oledema. * Shovel Knight has a past with Polar Knight. * Inside of the Shovel Knight plush is a magnet! He has one in his hand and one on his back. * Shovel Knight is terrible at making jokes. * he dosnt care if he gets in smash anymore Category:Heroes Category:Shovel Knight Category:Shovel Knight Characters Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Knights Category:League of Heroism Category:Indie Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Smash Bros Plush Category:Antivillains Category:Earth Elementals